I'll Be Your Sunshine
by deargravityx
Summary: Cody knows Jeff and Matt's deep dark secret and he plans to use that to his own advantage. But when he sees the kind of darkness that has devoured Jeff's existence, things change drastically.


Jeff ran his tattooed fingers along the gold name plate. His hard work, years of devotion and thin running patience were all finally paid off in one fell swoop. He sat on that bench as the World Heavyweight Champion and there was no excitement left in his worn out body. Vince is clearly the master at bad timing. Not that he wasn't grateful for being crowned with the belt. He really was. Another notable accomplishment for his wrestling career...but that was just it. Wrestling.

He ran his hands through his damp hair. His fingers mingled in with the multi-colored strands that draped over his tired face. Exhaustion lulled over him causing him to slump forward. This wasn't even one of his longest matches. Granted he put all his energy, his soul in the ring...or did he? What did it matter anyway? He sighed, repeating to himself the same thing he had said the moment the title was placed in his hands.

"I don't care."

He watched his career travel farther away from his grasp for the past year. It wasn't even worth fighting for anymore and he questioned whether it was from the start. His body forced him to fall to his knees, cradling the belt closer to his bare chest. His heart wasn't in this. It drifted somewhere else. Jeff's heart was lost somewhere in that black cloud that loomed over his broken existence.

---***---

_"Jeffro," the voice whispered almost inaudibly. The jet black ink sky was the first thing Jeff saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness surrounding him. He was hoping that he was sleeping on the dewy grass with the starlight night hanging over him._

_Instead, he was trapped in the plane. The star infested sky was only visible through the window in front of him._

_"You're awake," the voice whispered again. A whisper that was more like a series of ear piercing screams to Jeff. He knew what was to come tonight and he only prayed that the rest of the passengers on this plane were under a powerful slumber._

_"You need something, Matt?" Jeff managed to squeak out. The empty seat beside him was no longer vacant, but the hollow feeling in Jeff's body stayed the same. A faint, amused smile hushed over Matt's pale features as he inched closer to Jeff. He didn't move, he never did. Suddenly he was that terrified little boy in the bottom bunk again._

_Jeff felt Matt's arms sling over his shoulders. He brought himself closer to the stiff man until the only thing keeping them apart was the arm rest that separated their seats. Matt ran his pointed nose along Jeff's jawline, letting his pouted lips brush against the stubbly bearded trails._

_"Talk to me brother, let me hear your voice again," He purred into his brother's ear, kissed a trail from his ear, to the corners of his mouth. He planted a kiss on those lips, than ran his tongue over them playfully. Jeff's muscles stayed tight, all the color in his body flushed. Still hollow and turning cold with fear, Jeff was a corpse. Stricken dead by the touch of his brother._

---***---

Everything after that just faded. The event became like dejavu from a past life even though it happened hours ago. It became a vague memory of what happened but still he got the jist of it. His cock suddenly stirred alive and Jeff attempted to hug himself. He needed some kind of comfort, some kind of intimacy to help him hide his shame. Matt caused him so much shame. For loving him still. For letting it continue. For liking it. Matt consumed the deepest core of his being and now it was to the point where he just didn't care about anything that didn't have to do with brother dearest.

Nothing else seemed important, from unused paint cans and blank canvases sitting around Imag-i-nation to that belt that almost slipped through his bare arms as he rocked himself back and forth. He didn't deserve this, he didn't want it. He let the title slip right through his arms and watched it fall down to the ground.

The distorted reflection obstructed on the decorated belt was the exact vision of himself he had memorized in his head. Disfigured and hideous, hiding behind a variety of colors of paint. He looked and felt normal when he couldn't recognize himself. He didn't want to see his deformity. He didn't want to see this slave he's become. He didn't want to see Matt Hardy's little monster.

But someone else just did.

"Basking in the ambiance?" Jeff looked up and spotted Cody Rhodes standing in the open doorway, still supporting his ring attire. He had his hands on his hips, his long fingers brushing against the fabric of his trunks. Hardy collected his thoughts and brought himself up to his feet, shooting a flames at Cody.

"What do you want?" Jeff sneered. Cody smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the metal door frame.

"May I come in?" He motioned towards Jeff. The silence that followed the question and the irritated body language would have be enough for anyone to indicate that he preferred to throw his own pity party in solitude. But not Cody. He closed the door behind him and unbeknownst to Jeff, locked the door. He wasn't letting this one get away.

"I never said you can come in," Jeff spat, turning on his heel so that he didn't have to make any eye contact with Cody. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Cody examined Jeff's bare back while he bent down in front of him. "Just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done, Jeff." He continued to study the other man's back. Such creamy white tone, marked with spots of pink that indicated the violence taken place before hand. With a pale complexion like that, Cody knew just how sensitive his skin was and there was no spray tan to hide it.

"Is that all?" Jeff spun around now holding one of his various white t-shirts in his hand. Rhodes couldn't help but admire the undeniable beauty before him. An insatiable hunger built up in his body that was to great not to ignore.

"Well?! Look man, if that's all you want, there's the door," He motioned towards to door behind the young Rhodes and turned back around continuing to search through his bag for object unknown to him. Cody's feet had a life of their own now, he walk towards the agitated man stopping just a few inches behind him.

"What did I just get through telling you!?" Jeff turned back around as he felt Cody's body approach behind him. He wasn't expecting Cody to be so close, though, and he certainly wasn't prepared for his hands to tour around his body.

"I wanted to let you know," Cody's hands slowly traveling up Jeff's chest, passing the few hair follicles that clung on to his skin. He was nervous, and the sweat on his body was becoming prominent. "I love it when you don't spray tan."

Cody's finger's ghosted over Jeff's nipple, brushing his fingers lightly over the sensitive hardened bud. Jeff felt himself come alive below the belt and that shame crept up on him again. It wasn't even Matt violating him this time but he knew feeling this way about someone else would infuriate his brother. And that's when he thought about his brother's reaction if he just so happened to find out about this intimacy with Cody. All the muscles in his body constricted, including the one hidden beneath the fabric of his boxers.

"Don't be afraid, Jeff. Let me touch you," Cody felt Jeff's muscles grow tense under his touch as he moved up to the man's shoulders, massaging them gently. Jeff whimpered quietly to himself, letting Cody ease the tension away with his hands. Jeff took a step closer to him, their bodies only an inch apart.

Jeff felt the heat between them intensify at their closeness. His breath escaped him as Cody's fingers traveled along the mixed blue tattoo on his neck. Cody slowly trailed along the ripped lines that the animated monster had made in the design. He approached the skin slowly, his nose lightly touching the claws that ripped through his animated skin. It was then that he noticed the monstrous purple mark hiding behind the equally colored hair.

"Beth got you good, didn't she?" Cody growled, inspecting the hickey on the crook of the other man's neck. Jeff fumbled with his hands as he placed them on Cody's hips.

"Yea...Beth," The name perplexed him a bit, like he had never known any with that name. He couldn't remember the last time he touched her, that wasn't his cup of tea anymore. An average looking Mary-Sue was no match to the on going relationship he had now. Then the name rang in his head. Matt. It was that instant that Jeff pushed Cody away from him. All the fear he had before, all the shame, all those emotions, doused the heat between them. Cody knew this would happened and he was prepared.

"I think you over stayed your welcome," Jeff said over his shoulder. He was now packing his things and once again had his back towards the other man. The less he saw him, the less he wanted him. Knowing Matt, he was doing this for Cody's sake also. But he wasn't having any of that.

"Matt," Cody backed away not knowing the severity of Jeff's reaction to the name. Jeff spun around instantly and stared at him with a vacant, blank look on his face. Though, he could see it took him almost every ounce of energy to mask any kind of recognition to the name.

"What about him?" Jeff said stiffly, all and every emotion that stirred in his heart suppressed. Cody cocked his head confidently.

"It was him wasn't it?" Those words perforated right through the shield he had assembled since as long as he could remember. The words echoed loudly in his ear, playing to the rhythm of his world crashing down around him. How the fuck did Cody know?

"What are you talking about, man?!" Jeff questioned defensively. He held some kinda of hope that he could salvage his charade if he just played stupid. Cody saw Jeff's defenses were up and that he hit a bulls eye.

"I'm smarter than I look, Jeff. You know that?" His motions were slow and precarious knowing the state the other man was in. Though, Cody was an expert at manipulating people's perception of his current emotion. A skill that Jeff lacked.

"I see those looks he gives you. The way your face flushes when he enters a room. Jeff, I know," He was now a couple of inches apart from him, just as before and brought a hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. "It's wrong. I can help you, Jeffie. Tell Cody all about it, baby."

It would be a bold faced lie if Jeff said he wasn't completely enjoying the softness of Cody's touch, the soothing tone of his voice. He wanted to tell him everything, feel the warmth of his body embrace him. But he was terrified. Terrified of even being close to someone else that wasn't Matt. Beth was bad enough, he wasn't even remotely interested in her anyway. Now, displayed right in front of him, was a very willing Cody Rhodes. Any type of intimacy with another man was so incongruous to Jeff...but maybe he could learn to accommodate to it it.

"You're right, Cody...Help me."

The tears welling up in Jeff's eyes validated that half of Cody's mission was complete. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, clutching him tightly with the fake concern he had built up exclusively for the other man. Cody slowly brought them both down so they were now seated on the bench in front of them, holding Jeff closer as they sat there in silence.

The tears started to flow freely down his cheeks, staining his skin with moist trails that Cody wiped away with his thumb. He didn't know if Cody felt what he felt, no of course he didn't. Cody probably didn't even feel the electrical current that surged through his whole body as he cradled him. He couldn't deny the fact that he always thought Cody was extremely attractive, gorgeous even. Nothing could hide that except for Matt...and because of Matt, this is what he was missing out on.

He dug his face deep into the crook of Cody's neck, tears that lingered on his face mixed with the few sweat beads that clung onto Cody's tan skin. The realization of Jeff's true feelings led to more suppression. He wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, clinging on for dear life.

Cody felt Jeff shiver in his arms. Bringing him closer, he thought about feeling Jeff's quivering body shadowing his own as they fucked on they very bench they sat on. But with every tear that Jeff shed onto Cody's bare chest, the more distant that idea seemed. Confusion didn't begin to define why his plans started to suddenly shifted, stuck between his philosophy of hit it and quit it or to actually help Jeff like he promised he would.

A familiar sickness crept up Jeff's throat as Cody coached him to open up and let it all out. Clenching his jaw shut swallowing the acidic taste that numbed his mouth was the exact opposite of what Cody said to do. He did however take a step closer to letting it out. Jeff confessed to every single on of Matt's sins. From the sleepless night in his bunk bed when he was a child, waiting and fearing another body sink down next to him. To the moments he waited for death moments after Matt drove into him endlessly, until he bled all over himself. At this point, suppression required more strength that Jeff just didn't harbor and a serious of violent sobs involuntarily barged through his lips.

Cody shut his eyes tightly, every sob and whimper felt like it turned up the volume on the voice in the back of his head, screaming to do something different. Something that wouldn't cause a stabbing thrust of regret for an ill-conceived act. He watched the broken man strip down to the rawest emotions with true tears and truer cries for help. It was this kind of scene Cody tried to instigate, he would become salvation. The light at the end of the tunnel so to speak.

He thought back to last night when he verbally replayed Randy's nightmare come true all over again. In detail, he described how good it must have made John feel to have Ted's huge dick buried deep inside his lover. His husband. His John. And in the same bed he shared with him every night in their dream house. Anger pulsated throughout Randy's body, then the realization of his own reality came to bite him in the ass with endless tears and unanswered questions. Any and all remorse, the little to almost none that he had, vanished the minute Cody's head hit the pillow and Randy penetrated his more than willing hole, dry and raw.

Cradling Jeff, having him close without any fabric except his pants and his own trunks between them almost seemed like it would suffice. He tried to calm him down, circling his bare back with his palms, pushing away any strands of hair that covered his tear drenched face. His lips brushed against Jeff forehead, almost tasting him as he lingered. His eyelashes brushed against the smooth skin, marked with the faintest evanescent lines of aging, or stress rather. Matt Hardy, who was a good friend and co worker, was now the scum of the earth and Cody wanted nothing more than to make sure he felt the same excruciating pain Jeff felt magnified tenfold.

"Cody...Please. Don't tell anyone. Matt will--" Cody closed the gap between them as he took Jeff mouth in his. He inhaled sharply, an undeniable shift in the wind and a cold rush hit them both as their lips touched. Cody deepened the kiss, bringing a hand to Jeff's cheek. He brushed away every tear that feel from Jeff's emerald eyes. No more crying, no more abuse, no more Matt. Cody was going to make sure of that.

"Jeff, don't worry. I'll take care of you," he said as he pulled away. A small whimper followed. Jeff wanted the contact, he wanted the intimacy with Cody. They were so pressed up against each other, their bodies almost glued together. But he was so distant, he felt like Pluto trying to reach for some kind of warmth from the sun. He was cold and isolated from the whole solar system, frozen by the the death of his former self. Matt bled him out, his touch was poison, his cock was a sword that penetrated deep inside him, tearing and stabbing the very core of his being. He wanted the sun, he wanted the radiant sun rays to heat up his face again. He wanted to be able to overwhelmed with joy for once, and have all that thaw the ice that encased his heart. Cody was vibrant, he was the heat that defrosted his soul. Jeff believed Cody could be the Sun.

Their eyes met for the first time and they were both sure. Jeff needed salvation, there was a definite reason why Cody was drawn to his locker room tonight. A new plan etched out in Cody's mind as he rose to his feet. He kissed Jeff's forehead sweetly before practically skipping out of the room.

"I'll meet you at the hotel. I promise," he reassured Jeff, running out of the room. As much as Jeff wanted to believe that he would see Cody back at the hotel, he wasn't sure at all. What if he told the world what Matt would do to him? He thought about Matt's reaction and it was then that he was terrified for his life.

---***---

Air is something people always take for granted. Everyone breathes but they never fully appreciate it all until there is an emptiness in their lungs. And then, there is no more life. Cody took in every gasp, every inhale and exhale preciously as he sped off to the hotel. Is this how Jeff felt? He remembered Jeff telling him how he'd let his lung empty out and he'd lay there suffocating and Matt teased him, touched him, stroked him.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. He wasn't supposed to develop whatever feelings he was having now. A quick fuck. That's all he was looking for when he approached his room. He knew Matt was a mentally sick, and he knew that there was an incestuous bond between the Hardys. But he didn't know how much it killed Jeff. He didn't know what kind of mess Jeff was until he saw it with his own eyes.

Jeff was exceptional beauty that Cody never really paid any attention too until that night. A living breathing piece of art. He wanted so desperately to trail his tongue along the roots that ran down his arm, the detail. He wanted to taste the sweet flavor of their sweat and saliva as their lips crashed, the passion. He wanted to grab a hand full of that purple hair and watch the few strand fall through his fingers like paint staining him, everything. Cody needed to get inside that enigma. He wanted to feel that piece of art, a stroke of that paint brush, come to life before his very eyes.

But he saw something different. He saw someone who's beauty can't match up to any words, crumble and break at one name. It only takes one human being to kill another, and Matt murdered his brother, his innocence and his soul. Cody saw Jeff as a living corpse, and he held it in his arms hoping to bring it alive.

Cody rubbed his neck, feeling his wind pipe hardening as he held his breath. Not even for a second. He gasped and passed right through the red light, becoming more concerned about what Jeff was doing at that instant. How he felt. If he was still alive.

"Shit," he squeaked out as he drove faster, ignoring car horns and speed regulations. Finally, he was in the parking lot of another one of his humble homes while he was on tour. He rushed out of his rental car, grabbing his key and the bag in the back seat.

The lobby was filled with fans stopping him for quick pictures and autographs but tonight he couldn't be bothered with that. He spotted Ted at the counter and made a bee line right to him.

"Hey Codes, didn't expect you to coming here alone," Ted snickered while picking up the card key. "You ready to go?" It almost slipped Cody's mind that he shared everything with Ted, even rooms.

"Yea, lets check in."

The elevator was blanketed by a deadly silence and so was the room as Ted prepared himself for a night at the club with the boys. Cody paced back and forth with thoughts of Jeff racing through his mind.

"Cody, you okay?" Ted asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, buttoning up his favorite black shirt. Cody frantically reached for some kind of dialogue that would end the conversation immediately.

"Nothing, just thinking." Classic.

"Nothing? You're honestly going to pull that horseshit with me? Look man, I've known you since we were kids and nothing is something. You gonna tell me whats up or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Ted approached him with a look of great concern plastered on his face. Cody narrowed his eyes at him and reached for his collar.

"That's better," he avoided the question completely by fixing and evening out his best friend's collar. Ted swatted his hand away and put his own hands on his hips.

"Don't try avoiding the question. What's going on?" Cody in the meantime built up a great excuse.

"Look, it's nothing. I got rejected but the weird Hardy boy. The one with the purple hair," Jeff's name bounced off the inside of his skull. That was the only thing that rushed through his mind at that moment. He needed to see Jeff.

"Jeff? Yea, he's a crazy fucker. Doesn't talk to anyone but Matt. Don't worry about it, he's probably a fucking druggie," Ted laughed, but Cody was definitely not amused. He shoved his tag team partner on the bed with all his strength and had to refrain from beating him into a bloody pulp.

"What the fuck, Cody!?"

"Listen, you don't know him and you don't know the shit he's been through. Matt's a piece of fucking work too. A real sick motherfucker. Don't judge him, Ted. Especially when you have a nice DUI under your belt!" Ted was stunned, but he comprehended what Cody was feeling. He chuckled lightly as he lifted himself up.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know you felt so strongly about Jeff," Ted winked as he grabbed his phone and jammed it in his jean pocket. Cody raised an eyebrow at Ted's ultimately true accusation but defended his reputation.

"What are you talking about, Ted? Why would I be hung over _him_? There are plenty of other guys that would want to get a piece of this," Cody brought his hands up and down his torso, showing Ted the masterpiece he calls his body. Though, there was a sour taste in his mouth, the bitterness of his own lies. "I don't need him."

Ted matched Cody's raised eyebrow with one of his own. "Oh really? Well, have fun tonight 'resting'," Ted added with air quotes as he walked toward the door. "Oh by the way, his room number is 255." And then he was gone.

Cody stood there with a keen sense of aggravation tingling his body. He hated when Ted acted like he knew he was right no matter was Cody said. More so because he actually was right and he had too much pride to admit it.

_"...his room number is 255."_

255. He hoped that when he'd get there, Jeff would be there waiting for him with opens arms and an open heart. After a few sprays of his cologne and a quick glance in the mirror, Cody flattened the wrinkles on his baby blue t-shirt and then he was off. Hoping for everything and anything with Jeff.

---***---

Sweaty palms and racing heart beats all increased greatly as he stood in front of the door. He scanned the numbers again before running his fingers down the door. As much as he wanted to bang furiously on the door, envisioning Matt's face where ever those blows landed but he settled for a subtle knock. Cody's patience ran thin, and when he took it upon himself to knock again, the door swung open and Cody bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"Hey, Rhodes! Hows it going?" Matt greeted him and stuck his hand out. His hair was all over the place and his shirt was no where to be found. Cody knees when weak as he shook the fucker's hand. I bet that's the hand that runs all over Jeff's body, he thought.

"Did you want something, Cody?" Cody swallowed hard before speaking, afraid that he'd say something that he might regret.

"Yea, I just wanted to...pick up Jeff," He nodded and poked his head over Matt's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse into the dark room. "We were going to play Zelda in my room while the guys went out. He told Ted to tell me to come right over. Is he ready?"

Matt's face contorted at Cody's demand. Cody saw right through his "i love my little brother" charade and now he caught him in the middle of it all.

"Yea, but I don't think he's up for it, you know? That match with Phil kinda wore him out. He's asleep so--" Before Matt could finish his sentence, Jeff popped his head over Matt's shoulder and spotted Cody there, like he promised. His eyes grew wide as he smiled a bit, containing the overall excitement and anxiety.

"Hey Jeff, you ready? Matt said you fell asleep on me," Cody laughed, wanting to push Matt completely out of the way so he could devour him whole. Even in jeans, a messy bun and wrinkled white t shirt, Jeff managed to look so breathtaking.

"I actually woke up when I heard you knocking," chuckled nervously as he slightly pushed passed Matt. There was an awkward silence after that and Cody couldn't help but notice the holes he was burning into Jeff as he stood next to him. He shifted in place and shrunk down to nothing. Matt was furious and Jeff was going to get it later.

"Well, lets get going. Zelda can't save herself," Cody chuckled as he put his arm around Jeff, leading him out of the room. Matt's side glances at Jeff were full of resentment. He wasn't letting Jeff slip through his grasp that easily.

"Oh, Jeff!" He said grabbing his arm as the two walked away. Jeff stopped dead in his tracks and his blood started running cold again. He knew he had Jeff now when he felt Jeff become petrified at his touch. "You sure you don't wanna rest? I mean you had rough match today and--"

"He'll be fine. See you around, Matt," And with that, Cody rushed out of there Jeff quickly trailing behind him as they walked hurriedly down the hall. Both men made a sharp turn until they were right in front of the door. Cody fumbled with the door key, sliding it in a couple times with no avail. On the fourth try, the door beeped and swung open and they both rushed inside almost simultaneously, closing the door behind them.

Cody couldn't contain himself and he dove forward and pulled Jeff into a strong embrace. Jeff shuddered under his touch, not moving yet not returning. This put Cody in an uncomfortable position as he pulled away. He clasped both his hands on Jeff's face as he looked deep into those emerald eyes. They portrayed nothing...not like they had before. There was no hurt, no sorrow, no happiness...just blank.

"Jeff...what's wrong?" Cody whispered. Had he done something wrong? Jeff pushed his hands away and looked down.

"You have no idea what you just did," His breath was shaky but his tone was firm. Frustrated, Cody ran his fingers through his hair, backing away from the enigma.

"I _think_ I just saved you from a night with Matt. Do you even remember what you told me in the locker room? Remember when I said I'd meet you here? You had no fucking problem before. Why are you so afraid?!" He grabbed his shoulders trying to get some kind of emotion from him. What did Matt do to him? He ran his thumb over Jeff's lips, wanting to crash onto them, tasting him again. Jeff stared at him with the same apathy as before, no words were exchanged as he walked right passed him.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but don't waste your breath Cody. You're only hurting yourself."

Cody stood there, completely stunned. He couldn't register in his mind Jeff's sudden change of heart but he couldn't let him slink his way back to Matt, not after what he'd seen moments ago.

"Jeff stop!" Just inches away from the door, Cody jumped in front of Jeff and possibly another night of torture.

"Cody, get out of the way. You're only making a fool out of yourself,"

Words that cut Cody deep. He saw Jeff have a fucking mental breakdown and he was the fool?! His eyes flickered with anger as he leaned closer to Jeff's face.

"I spent the last couple of hours worrying about you. Thinking about how it must feel to be so alone in fucking despair with nothing but Matt, who constantly uses you. He abuses you. I want to help you get rid of that. Don't you want to leave Matt all behind?" He held onto Jeff's arms, trying to get him to acknowledge the speech he was giving him. Motion was limited. He stiffly moved back and crossed his arms, in silence. Cody got his answer...and it was now that he felt like a fool.

"You WANT to stay with him Jeff!?" Cody shrieked. His eyes widened and Jeff tried walked around Cody without any formal goodbye.

"No Jeff..." Cody pushed him back and watched him hit the bed hard. Jeff's apathy turned to fear and he practically curled up into a ball as Cody approached his shaken body. It bothered him to see him like this, but he knew what he had to do. He grabbed Jeff's wrist and rose him up. Looking at him dead in the eye, he pleaded him to hit him square in the jaw.

Jeff's eyes widening and he shook his head. He wasn't expecting this kind of aggression from Cody. Not him too, he thought, crying on the inside by staying as firm as he could on the outside. He needed to get out of there before Matt came barging in or he actually took a swing at him.

"C'mon Jeff, whats the matter?! You're not a man?! You're still that 8 year old boy in the bunk bed?! C'mon Jeff! Hit me! Be a man!" Jeff whimpered at Cody's demands. He grabbed tightly onto the sheets as his elbows supported his weight. Their foreheads touched, with Cody practically yelling in his face, Jeff didn't know what to do but to take it...until the last sentence Cody uttered made him see red.

"I bet you like getting fucked up the ass by him, huh Jeff?"

It was too fast for him to see it coming, but he knew Jeff had done it. Cody fell to the side, clutching his jaw with a searing pain that traveled along the side of his face. A droplet of blood trickled down the side of his mouth as he turned to face Jeff.

His fist were balled into the sheets and his eyes were open wide, half in fear. The other half in shock. Cody smirked and picked himself up. He climbed toward the bed, and crawled to Jeff's direction. His legs were on either side of his thighs and his hands rested on the other man's shoulders. Jeff stared at the crimson red trail on the side of Cody's mouth. Guilt nagged on his mind, as he lifted his hand to clean it only for it to be swatted away.

"No Jeff," Cody grabbed Jeff's hands, their fingers laced in each others. There was a serenity that took Jeff by surprise as Cody kissed him lightly on his nose. "Don't feel guilty, baby. I asked you to hurt me. No more guilt, Jeff. Nothing is your fault. It never was."

Jeff's eyes filled to the brim with tears. He tried to make out Cody's features passed his tears and passed the dim lighting in the room. He could see him just fine. Cody shone so brightly and being in his presence at that moment melted away all the ice in his body. His blood flowed freely and his heart thumped faster and slower all in the same pace. Pluto melted for a minute, and Jeff was on the sun. With Cody.

A magnetic pull brought their lips together. A forceful kiss, where they both lingered just savoring each others taste. The blood that dripped out of Cody's mouth into their lips sent another electrical current all through Jeff's body, jump starting his heart. As seconds passed, their lips moved in rhythm. Slow and steady, then fast and uncontrollable with raw passion. Cody brushed his tongue against Jeff's teeth and automatically got entrance, a free ticket to explore the wet tunnel.

Their tongue clashed and fought for dominance. Cody's hands shook Jeff's off so he could run them all over his body. Jeff moaned loudly into Cody's mouth as he started grinding his hips into him. The fabric of their jeans sparking heat strokes in their body and bringing their cocks alive beneath the tight fabric of their once loose fitting jeans. Cody separated their mouths, only to bring strip Jeff on his shirt and his own following that. The elastic hair tie was next to go and the purple hair came flowing down his naked back. Cody sighed and ran his fingers through the soft strands, massaging the scalp and feeling the goosebumps form on Jeff's neck.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Cody waist and brought the two down. Their mouths meshed together again and Cody's grinding and humping became more frantic. He trailed a single finger down Jeff's torso, stopping at the metal button of the opposite man's jeans. A shudder responded to the touch and Cody quickly pulled away. He apologized frantically, assuring him that he didn't need to go through with anything sexual.

"Shh, Cody. Keep going."

Cody smiled, collapsing next to Jeff and patting on his lap. Jeff cocked his head in confusion.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Cody giggled. Jeff could feel his face scalding red with color. He threw a leg over the other man's thin hips and straddled him carefully. Cody reached up and brought Jeff to meet his lips. Jeff pecked him lightly, trailing small sweet kisses all over Cody's face stopping at his neck. His tongue trailed a wet path all around his satin skin. Jeff groaned into his neck and he sucked on it fiercely. Cody's hands frantically roamed all around Jeff's body again as he bit down hard on the skin, the familiar taste of copper gushed into his mouth.

Over come by the intense desire pumping into his blood every second, his hands fumbled profusely, trying to rip off the jeans that blocked his way toward what was waiting for him behind the fabric. Cody grabbed the hardness, tugging on it slowly as Jeff gasped, nipping the raw skin on Cody's neck. His wrist started moving faster and Jeff's lips started a journey down Cody's torso. Butterfly kisses and the tip of his tongue circled Cody's belly button as Jeff began to undo the other man's jeans. Conveniently enough, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Jeff chuckled and pulled the pants off his new lover, throwing them aside with his own.

Jeff's eyes travel up Cody's naked form. He didn't think he'd ever see someone willing and wanting him like Jeff wanted Cody at this moment. He knew that every time he'd think about his first time, he'd think back to this moment. Cody would be the first person to actually take something special from Jeff after this night, that was his willing virginity and the final darkness that lived inside him. This moment meant everything and nothing to Jeff but deep inside his now scorching heart, he wanted nothing more than to become one with Cody at this moment. And as he felt Cody's touch heat up his face like a ray of sunshine, he knew that this moment would live with him forever.

Those icy blue eyes and emerald green eyes never broke contact for a second. Jeff hovered over Cody his arms planted on either side of his head. Insecurity reigned over every emotion that flooded his mind. Control was something Jeff never grasped in its whole and now being able to have some was just something so foreign and strange to him. He honestly had no idea what to do next. Cody ran his fingers down Jeff's sides, stopping at the waistband of his boxers and rapidly pulled them down. He stripped him down of the last piece of clothing. Looking deep into Cody's lustrous eyes that mirrored his own uncensored desire made all of Jeff's joints go wee. Jeff's elbows shook and gave out under him. He collapsed on top of Cody, their bodies were both meshed together.

His eyes pierced right through Cody, frantically looking for some kind of signal or hint that would validate his next move. Cody chuckled and caught Jeff's quivering lips with his own.

"I know you're nervous," Cody breathed, combing back Jeff's colored hair so that his face is revealed. His lips were stained and puffy, his eyes caught in a horrible case of disarray. Rhodes reached next to the night stand and grabbed the lube that was set there, specially for tonight.

"You want me...to--"

"Fuck me, Jeff. Fuck me HARD," His words were dripping with poisonous lust and Jeff couldn't deny him of his wishes. Cody threw his legs up so the back of his knees were bent on Jeff's shoulders. Jeff grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up good before lining his pointer and his middle finger up in Cody's entrance.

Cody's knuckles turned white as he held on to the sides of the bed for dear life. Orgasmic intensity rushed over Cody's body as Jeff's fingers thrust deep inside Cody, exploring and feeling him from the inside. He swirled and curved his fingers trying to touch as much of him as he could. Cody panting heavily now, begged him to go deeper. He cried out in pleasure as he felt the tips of Jeff's fingers brush against his spot, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jeff was in, knuckle deep, feeling the heat hug the two fingers that grazed the sweet spot that made Cody cry out his name. Those two same fingers that made the famous Hardy Boyz guns.

Thoughts of Matt seeped into his head as he pulled his two fingers out. He wanted to give Cody all of him, his full attention and adoration. He could do it better than Matt. Hands trembling, he grabbed the lube and began to coat his hard cock with it, ready to fulfill Cody's wishes.

Again, he prepared to line himself up to Cody's hole. He grabbed tightly onto the other man's thighs as the tip of his cock pocked the other man's entrance. Cody covered Jeff's hands with his own. Looking at his panting sweaty form.

"You ready?" he growled at the man beneath him. Cody gripped on to Jeff's hands as he nodded.

Jeff bucked his hips forward and automatically, fireworks and stars danced and exploded in the room. Neither of them had ever felt anything so so explosive, so mind shattering. Jeff lingered inside Cody, both savoring all the tingling pleasure that pumped through their veins. The heat surrounding Jeff's length caused him to be coated with a sheen blanket of sweat. His nails digging and marking red crescent moons into the soft thighs that Jeff held onto for dear life. Cody murmured and spoke incoherently through his teeth but Jeff did pick up one request.

"Fuck me."

The cool breeze of the room made him shiver but before he knew it, he was buried deep inside Cody once again. His thrust started out painfully slow, every second they both clung on to the friction of their sweaty bodies rubbing together, the vuglar sound of Jeff's wet body, his balls slapping against Cody and their animalistic groans was music to their ears. Music they created with each other. Jeff began to pick up the pace, slamming into Cody with such force that his head might have gone through the wall.

"Fuckkkk Jeff," Cody moan out loud, clawing the back of his hand as the other traveled to his hardened cock. He pumped fiercely, matching Jeff's the rhythm of Jeff's thrust and his own racing heart.

Jeff looked down at Cody, while he began to buck wildly into other man. Every part of his body just look completely edible, the rapid rise and fall of his glistening chest made Jeff want to lick every single inch of Cody. Jeff threw one leg aside, still grasping onto the other one as he made his way to Cody's collarbone, kissing and licking every piece of skin he could make contact with.

"You taste so goood, Cody..." Jeff purred as he swirled his tongue around Cody's nipple. The room was filled to capacity with the sucking sound each time Jeff pulled out and pushed into Cody. Cody took his free hand and tangled his fingers into the loose strands of hair that fell and stuck on top of him, while Jeff's tongue trailed along his torso.

This moment was too good to end, every part of Jeff was some how being connected to Cody. As he drove madly into Cody, he felt everything he ever wanted to feel with another soul. He felt like he was one with another human being. It wasn't just penetration and orgasms. It was the sun warming over pluto. Everything was hot and Jeff pulled away, looked down into Cody's eyes. The sunshine radiated off his face in the dim room. Bright and vibrate. Hot and caustic. He took his first steps on the Sun and he couldn't have chosen a greater experience.

Almost simultaneously, they both felt jarring explosions of pleasure washing through their entire body. Jeff froze, his thrust stopping for a minute Cody heard him groan in his throat signaling his climax. He rode into him in a frenzy of quick, jerking movements before completely unloading everything into Cody.

Jeff gently placed Cody's leg aside and climbed next to him, laying on his side. Still, Cody jerked furiously at his hard on hoping he could explode with the same great passion as Jeff had done. Jeff placed his hand over Cody and the minute they began tugging on Cody's length, he felt the final shattering orgasm as his juices coated his and Jeff's hand. Cody sighed heavenly as he laid on his side so that he was facing Jeff. Both men wear drenched in a mixture of their own sweat and cum, sweet nectar.

Cody placed his hand over Jeff's damp cheek and brushed away the hair that clung on to his perfectly sculpted face. Their eyes met, and the fireworks went off in every which way again. Jeff needed to know though, he wasn't going to get burned while playing with fire.

"Am I another quick fuck, Cody?" Jeff panted. Cody's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in surprise, as this question caught him completely off guard.

"What?" He sputtered, taken aback by the question. After the yelling and trying to pull Jeff away from his nightmare, he figured Jeff would know. His blood turned acidic. "What do you mean by that?! You think I would use and abuse?! DO I look like Matt? Tell me Jeff!"

Matt's name was like adding salt to a wound, on both parties. Cody saw the wince he had made when he mentioned his name, and the searing pain on his tongue for letting it escape his lips. The same lips that brushed against Jeff's head apologetically.

"I didn't mean it like that," he murmured. Jeff nodded and scooted closer to Cody. He draped his arms around his waist and brought him close. Cody rested head on Jeff's chest, letting the rhythm of his breathing regulate the rapid thumping of his heart.

"I want to leave him, Cody. I don't want to hurt anymore," Jeff choked back a sob and clutched the other man tighter to his chest. "I don't want to feel cold anymore."

Cody looked up at Jeff who was staring off into the darkness. He wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed the back of his neck as an attempt to calm him down.

"Jeff, whatever happens, I'll be here. Every fucking step of the way," Cody assured him. Jeff smiled and kissed the damp black hair below his chin.

"Do you know how far Pluto is from the sun?" Jeff asked nonchalantly. Cody looked up at him quizzically but Jeff's face remained hard as stone.

"Um...no, Jeff. I don't know," his eyebrows furrowed as he pressed his cheek into Jeff's slippery chest.

"3,670,052,070 miles."

Cody blinked a few times as he took in the information. That was a lot of fucking miles but why was Jeff telling him this? As if reading his mind, Jeff spoke up again.

"With you here, the sun doesn't seem too far after all."

Cody's head snapped up and met Jeff's emerald ones. They weren't cold, angry or blank. He had a softness in his eyes and Cody's heart swelled at the thought of it being him. He kissed Jeff with all the affection he could muster in his body, then snuggled back into his chest.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before, Jeff..." He confessed. No one ever had such reverence for Cody. All he was and all he wanted was a one night thrill, but not with Jeff. He wanted to start something with Jeff, he knew that from this night on. Jeff ran his hand down his spine, goosebumps forming on every part of his body.

"I want to leave Matt for you. I want us to be happy," Jeff whispered into Cody's ear. The silent pitter patter of Jeff's heart beat had him in a trance. He wouldn't say no, he couldn't deny that the feelings where more than mutual, if not stronger.

"I'll be your sunshine," Cody looked up at Jeff watching him slowly drift off into what would seem like a peaceful slumber. In that moment, the only people that lived in that world were Cody and Jeff, no one else existed? Matt who? He didn't amount to anything now.

Cody was going to be Jeff's sunshine, and he promised that his world will never grow cold again.


End file.
